


I'll Fight You All At Once!

by TyfaRobinson



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyfaRobinson/pseuds/TyfaRobinson
Summary: This is just something I wrote just for fun because I always have fantasies of using Gear Fourth. I use it a lot in dreams so I figured I'd write about some dream-related stuff like my characters. In this it's mostly just villains from The Steve Series.





	I'll Fight You All At Once!

_ With Black Beast, the Zeta Warlord, Mecha Death Robo, the Invincible Ghost, the Space Kraken, Killer Kombat, the Psycho Kids, Growth Four, and Susan present, Tyfa takes on an overwhelming battle for the safety of every known universe they’re setting out to conquer and destroy. _

**Susan:** We all have one thing in our way, and that thing is you! If we all team up to destroy you, there’s no way we can lose, Tyfa! Surrender and your death will be painless… or you could be my wife and we could rule everything together!

**Ty:** Hmmm… You’re still bugging me to be your wife, eh? You’ve even made some friends out of my enemies. I’m curious how Black Beast, Eyeless, and Tongueless all came back to life. But that’s not important… what is important, is… that I’ll take you all on at once! Gear Fourth!

**Susan:** Gear Fourth? Heh…

_ Ty’s arm turns black with the power of Haki and Susan makes a face of confusion while Black Beast stares on with dismay. She inhales and bites her arm, blowing air into it. _

**Ty:** Muscle Balloon!

_ Her arm becomes huge, followed by her torso and her other arm. Soon her hands are giant as well and even her head stretches a bit, making her eye sockets really big. An odd steam surrounds her. _

**Ty:** Boundman!

_ Susan starts laughing with no self control. _

**Susan:** Pffft! That’s great! You’ll kick my ass looking like that? All inflated and disproportionate? Ha! Just try, small fry! I’ll eat you for dessert!

**Beast:** You fool! If you don’t take her seriously, we will lose!

**Susan:** But seriously, just look at her! How is she gonna kick anyone’s ass when she can’t even stand up straight?

**Ty:** Gomu gomu no…

_ Ty disappears, reappearing with her fist compacted into itself. _

**Ty:** Kong Gun!

_ Ty’s fist extends outward at extreme speeds, pounding Susan in the face. She flies back about a mile or two and skids across the ground. She gets back up and lunges with her swords, slamming them into Ty’s hardened body, staring in confusion that she can’t cut her. _

**Ty:** Gomu gomu no… Python! Gomu gomu no… Culverin! 

_ Ty’s arm extends and punches all the villains in a row. Centipede Cannon, member of Growth Four, starts shouting out in insect language. _

**Ty:** I can’t understand what you’re saying without the translator, but I bet you’re surprised I hit Acid Chainsaw’s body without entering Hyper Form! Haki like this is almost as powerful as Hyper Form!

_ The arm flies back and forth, punching each villain one at a time in quick succession. Eventually she stops. _

**Susan:** Enough fooling around! Blood Blade!

_ Susan summons a red blade and Tyfa backs up. _

**Ty:** The great thing about Gear Fourth? It has a second form…

_ Ty starts inhaling air like a tornado while Susan stares with an angered look. She bites her arm once more and blows into it, transforming her into a massive round ball of muscle. _

**Susan:** How is getting fat going to help you fight any? This second form just looks less mobile and less powerful!

**Ty:** If that’s what you think… then why don’t you try to kill me in this form??

**Susan:** I will, gladly!

_ Susan slams the Blood Blade into her body, and it clangs like it just struck an uncuttable hard object. _

**Susan:** N-not even the Blood Blade could cut her! It’s like that Horizon Dawn: Gold of yours!

_ Tyfa’s body absorbs Susan’s arms as it starts concaving and pulling Susan in. _

**Susan:** What!? Is it hard or soft? Make up your fucking mind!

_ Black Beast grabs her legs and tries pulling her out with all of his might. _

**Ty:** Try all you want, Beast, but Susan and all of you are done for!

_ Susan’s head, torso, and even her arse disappear as Ty’s body contorts itself in a bizzare fashion. Beast lets go to avoid getting sucked in as well. _

**Ty:** Gomu gomu no…

_ Ty lets go of all the pressure built up in her stomach and sends Susan flying at ludicrous speed.  _

**Ty:** Fly away! Straight to the ends of hell! Cannon Ball!

_ Susan slams into Black Beast, breaking his shell wide open and revealing his inner metal core, Metal Beast. The two fly far far away, several miles into the void of the Dark Realm. The other villains stare in horror. Eventually the two walk back into view, really fucking pissed. Ty has returned to normal, looking pretty used up. _

**Susan:** Awww, Ty honey, getting tired?

**Ty:** Shut it! You won’t… be able to do anything! Not when I activate all three gears at once!

**Susan:** You’re big talk, and maybe you’re strong enough to beat Beasty and the others, but I’m your real opponent, don’t forget that!

**Ty:** Gear… Second!

_ Ty’s right arm flies out and starts pumping, her skin turning red and steam emitting from her body. _

**Ty:** Gear Third! Bone Balloon!

_ Ty bites on her right thumb and blows, her arm becoming huge. Her head splits into two heads, the left one speaking while the right keeps inflating her bones. _

**Ty:** Gear Fourth! Muscle Balloon!

_ Ty’s left arm turns black once more and she inhales before biting into it, inflating her muscles and her bones all at once as her blood pumps at extraordinary speeds. Now that both arms are incredibly huge, she starts jumping up into the air. _

**Ty:** Gomu gomu no… Giant… Jet… King… Kong… Organ Gun!

_ Both arms begin duplicating themselves two times, meaning 6 giant cannons sit in front of the villains. In an instant, they start repeatedly punching like pistons moving faster than the speed of sound, her arms barely visible as she pummels down her enemies one after the other. First the Zeta Warlord, then Killer Kombat, even Growth Four and the Psycho Kids fall. The Space Kraken, Mecha Death Robo, and the Invincible Ghost are all destroyed, and Metal Beast too is completely obliterated, leaving only one left… Susan. Susan withstands crushing blow after blow as she is slowly but steadily reduced to a bloody puddle. Tyfa keeps on pounding the ground where she once stood in rage, until all her energy is used up and she goes completely unconscious as she returns to normal. Entering the Dark Realm is Steve, Noel, and Myrlinda. _

**Steve:** Jeese, talk about going all out. I know Hyper Form Ultimate uses more energy and more power but those gears sure are taxing as well.

**Myrlinda:** I can’t believe she took them all on at once! She didn’t even leave any ass left for us to kick!

**Noel:** I’m sure she’ll be zonked out for a while after this… I give it a week or so.

**Myrlinda:** Yeah, then she’ll eat like, ten buffets once she wakes up.

**Noel:** Yeah… She’s such a lovable dork…

**Steve:** Yeah. Let’s drag her to bed, then.


End file.
